


Seeing Past 7 AM

by waroftheposes



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Curtain Fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waroftheposes/pseuds/waroftheposes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“For fuck’s sake, Gansey,” Ronan says in lieu of greeting. “Do you know what time it is?”</p><p>“Yes, I do know,” Gansey says. “It’s seven in the morning and I’m not sorry for waking you up,” a pause, “Where even are you?"</p><p>--</p><p>or that time Gansey called early in the morning and Adam and Ronan were too distracted by each other to notice their clothes didn't fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Past 7 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LinguisticJubilee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinguisticJubilee/gifts).



> I used a prompt maker thing to help me come out of my no writing funk and the prompt was "Adam and Ronan wearing each other's clothes."

Gansey calls at seven in the morning, which is, according to a very disgruntled Ronan, really fucking rude. Ronan doesn’t even pick up his phone when he sees the name on it, he just groans and throws it out of reach. The action doesn’t actually silence the phone. The stupid thing rings and rings for what seems like ages, and falls silent for only a moment before ringing again.

Adam pulls a pillow over his head with one hand and with the other, begins tapping Ronan on the arm.

“What?” Ronan mumbles. Adam can feel Ronan’s lips moving against his shoulder, which pleases his hazy mind and makes him smile, despite the annoying noise of the phone.

Oh yeah, the phone.

“Ronan,” Adam whines, dragging the vowels. “Pick up your phone.”

“It’s just Gansey,” Ronan says as he throws his arm around Adam’s shoulder to pull him against his chest tightly. Adam wants to relax into the hold, but the phone continues ringing and he can’t.

He grunts and bats Ronan’s hand away.

“It can’t be that important,” Ronan says slowly.

If Adam was fully awake, he would argue this point. Gansey is not an attention seeking person, if he’s calling so early in the morning, it must be important. However, Adam’s mind is functioning at a much lower rate at the moment, addled both by sleep and Ronan’s proximity, and so, he agrees with Ronan’s assertion that Gansey’s call is not actually important. The noise however…

“It’s annoying though,” Adam pushes. “Make it stop.”

A moment later, Ronan sighs and sits up. Adam turns, moving the pillow away from his face, and watches as Ronan crawls towards his phone, trying to grab it with as little movement as possible.

“For fuck’s sake, Gansey,” Ronan says in lieu of greeting. “Do you know what time it is?” He proceeds to put the phone on speaker so both he and Adam can listen to Gansey.

“Yes, I do know,” Gansey says. “It’s seven in the morning and I’m not sorry for waking you up,” a pause, “Where even are you?”

“Having a sleepover with Parrish, what do you want?”

“Oh,” Gansey sounds more surprised than he should, but he also sounds pleased, which means that Adam needs to start paying attention now. “Adam is there? Can you put the phone on speaker?”

Ronan smirks. “Mhmm, I’ll do it now,” he says and reaches over to grab Adam’s hand. Adam watches him, amused at the small things that entertain Ronan.

“Am I on speaker now?”

“Yes, Gansey,” Adam says with a smile.

“Ok good, I need you both to come over,” Gansey says enthusiastically. “Blue and I were talking last night and she told me a story that her father told her and I was trying to see if the same story appeared in any of my reference books and really it’s a very long story, can you guys come to Monmouth?”

Ronan groans, audibly. “Is Blue coming over?” he asks, Adam thinks, just to be obnoxious.

“Yes, Blue is on her way,” Gansey responds, his tone implying that he does not appreciate Ronan’s antics.

“Come on, Ronan,” Gansey goes on. “Time is of the essence.” And he hangs up.

“Is it though?” Ronan says to Adam, throwing his phone out of reach again.

Adam shrugs. “I’m not sure.” His mind is still reeling to wake up, which makes it harder for him to speak normally. His vowels drag in a way he wouldn’t let them if he were fully awake and he has very little desire, this early in the morning, to check himself. “I reckon if Gansey thinks--” he stops then, his mouth hanging open. Ronan’s expression is changing, shifting to watch Adam with what could only be described as wonder and delight. “What?” Adam asks.

Ronan shuffles toward him, raising a hand to cup Adam’s chin and tilt his head upwards. “You are,” Ronan says softly, so very unlike his normal self, “really fucking attractive in the morning.”

Adam slaps his hand away and glares. “You’re weird,” he says gruffly, though Ronan’s unexpected compliment makes him bite his bottom lip to stop a smile. “Quit being weird.”

Ronan shrugs, seemingly not bothered. “I tell it as I see it, trailer trash.”

Adam frowns at him, the insult feeling a bit too strong for simple banter. Ronan is like this though, seemingly unaware of where to draw the line with his insults.

“Asshole,” Adam responds, pushing at Ronan’s shoulder and attempting to stand up. No point going back to sleep now, especially since Gansey wants them to go over.

Ronan grabs Adam’s wrist as he takes a step away from the bed, standing himself and wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist. He kisses Adam’s jaw. “I tell it as I see it,” he says again, smiling against Adam’s neck. “And I say you’re sexy, trailer trash.”

Adam sighs and relaxes against him. “Why are you this way?” he asks, mostly fond.

“I didn’t really socialize with people my age as a child,” Ronan deadpans. “Only parents and nuns, occasionally priests.”

Adam rolls his eyes. “Brothers?”

“I don’t have any brothers,” Ronan continues. “Very sad, I know, but they left me for a sister.”

“God, your level of bullshit is high this morning,” Adam teases. “But it’s not very clever.”

Ronan shrugs. “Give me a break, man, it’s seven in the morning.”

Adam hums, “It’s not too early.” But even as he says it, his eyes close and he leans further into Ronan’s arms.

He stays there for a while, letting Ronan hold him and feeling comfortable, until Ronan slowly begins to extract himself. “Ok if we don’t get to Monmouth soon, old man Gansey will call again.”

Adam groans, but doesn’t protest again as Ronan walks away, bending down to pick up Adam’s towel from the ground.

Adam yawns and fights the urge to throw himself on the bed.

“I showered after work last night,” he says to Ronan’s back, just to see how he would react. “So you can just go ahead.”

Ronan turns to look at him, expression changing from confused to conspiratorial in seconds.

“Come on, Parrish,” he says, tugging on Adam’s hand, Adam goes willingly. “Shower with me for charity?”

Adam smiles at him, affecting a concerned air. “Which charity is that?”

Ronan smirks. “The alliance against Ronan Lynch having blue balls.”

“I don’t think that charity needs any donations, Ronan.” Adam’s laughter echoes through the small room. “I think we should let that charity die out.”

“Wow, fuck you too Parrish.” Ronan grabs Adam’s shoulders as he says this, leaning down to bite at Adam’s nose.

Adam leans up to kiss him before he can pull away, then shifts his gaze to the ground, trying to appear subdued and probably failing at it. “I mean,” he says, his voice doesn’t sound as demure as he wants. “Sure, if you want.”

Ronan blinks at him, surprised, and then starts laughing. “The worst,” he mutters and pushes Adam away. “Are you coming?”

Adam follows him into the bathroom.

\--

Gansey is calling again when they get out of the shower, half an hour later. Ronan glares at his phone, but doesn’t pick it up. Adam thinks that’s a wise choice. He towels at his head even as Ronan begins picking up things to wear. He hands Adam a shirt he picked up from the ground and Adam puts it on thoughtlessly. They get ready in about five minutes, although Ronan begins complaining about hunger the minute they get in the car.

“You can eat at Monmouth,” Adam reasons, feeling like he’s talking to a child. “Stop being a brat.”

Ronan grins at him from the driver’s seat. “Can’t help it, I was born this way.”

Ronan’s phone begins ringing again as they pull up to the parking in Monmouth. Ronan picks it up and turns it off, swearing at it in the process.

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” Adam asks as they walk up the stairs.

Ronan shrugs and opens the door, letting Adam go in first.

Blue, Gansey and Noah are sitting in a tiny circle on the floor, near the model of Henrietta. They all look up as the door opens.

“Finally,” is what Gansey says. He directs his glare at Ronan, but Adam feels guilty nonetheless, for making them all wait.

Ronan scoffs as he takes off his jacket, “It wasn’t that long, don’t get your panties in a twist.” He goes to join the circle on the floor as Adam carefully takes off his shoes. And then…

“What are you wearing?” Blue asks, sounding baffled.

Adam looks up at Ronan’s shirt at the same moment that everyone else does, and when he actually looks at it, he wonders why he didn’t notice back at St. Agnes. The shirt is a faded green t-shirt, not like anything Ronan owns, and it doesn’t fit him--it’s too small. It’s probably because the shirt does not belong to Ronan, it’s one of Adam’s work shirts.

“It’s mine,” Adam says before anyone has a chance to comment. “Ronan showered, that’s why we were late, and I guess he put on one of my shirts accidentally when he was hurrying to change.”

Ronan, God bless him, catches the mood and continues speaking. “Gansey was rushing us, so it’s not like I had any time to figure what the fuck I was putting on.”

Adam nods vigorously as he moves to take off his own jacket. Unfortunately though, now he has everyone’s attention, and all four of his friends gasp as he removes his own jacket.

Adam looks down… _oh dear God._

“That does not belong to you,” Gansey says the words as if under a trance, as if he is stating a fact that makes no sense to him.

Adam stammers, but in the end, no words come out. He looks to Ronan for help.

Ronan closes his eyes and sighs.

It isn’t that they are keeping their relationship secret from their closest friends, it’s just that it has not come up exactly, and Adam finds it exhilarating to have this for himself, to have Ronan to himself. He doubts that either Blue or Gansey will understand his feelings for Ronan, he doubts they will understand how those feelings developed. He doesn’t relish explaining himself to the two of them.

He wants people to know--of course he does--that Ronan Lynch is interested in him, he wants the whole world to know and the whole world to gawk. However, the secret thrills him, especially since he knows that Gansey and Blue have been keeping their own secrets from him. Now he’s forced with a choice, to come clean to his friends or come up with a very convincing lie in moments.

He wonders if telling everyone else about himself and Ronan will make their relationship any less real.

He has no time to worry about that because Ronan stands up and walks to him, taking Adam’s head between his hands. He smiles reassuringly at Adam, which Adam definitely needs, before kissing him briefly on the mouth.

Adam’s mind races, even as his eyes close and he kisses Ronan back. He feels Ronan’s breath against his mouth as Ronan pulls away, can hear Blue gasping audibly, and doesn’t really want to open his eyes to see the expression on her face--or Gansey’s face.

“Time to face the dragon, Parrish,” Ronan whispers, and Adam opens his eyes. Ronan looks, if not nervous, at least somewhat apprehensive. He smiles when Adam opens his eyes. “We face this shit together, yeah?”

Adam nods and bites his lips, “Yeah.”

\--

Turns out, the clothes sharing, the kiss, and the subsequent walk to their friends with looks of terror on their faces is enough seriousness for everyone involved. Gansey grumbles about secret sharing, Blue wonders if Adam has always been a masochist or if it’s a recent development (and Ronan throws a cereal box at her), and Noah informs them all that he knew from the moment they got together.

Later, Adam confides in Ronan that he’s glad they were literally forced to tell their friends. Ronan agrees. Neither of them would have had the balls to do it otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Useless fluff is my lifeblood.
> 
> Come say hello to me on [tumblr](http://waroftheposes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
